Awakening
by Mimmy14
Summary: When a girl is found with powers and a dark past team Arrow and team Flash must help her adjust to a new and terrifying life as a metahuman. NOTICE! Up for adoption!
1. 1: Prologue

By: Mimmy14

Awakening

Prologue:

They found me asleep in a tube.

I guess that's how my whole life really started.

For them it started out as just a mission.

A mission that would soon lead to an adventure.


	2. 2: The Warehouse

By: Mimmy14

Awakening

(Oliver)

"Felicity I'm a go for the warehouse did you turn off the alarms?"

"Oliver this security is from the 90's it didn't stand a chance. You have thirty minutes to get everyone out of there before the charges we set blow should be plenty of time since satellite imaging only shows about twelve people in there. But be careful none the less okay?"

"Felicity!"

"What?"

"Can I go now or are you going to talk some more?"

"Fine you are good to go."

"Thank you."

I aim my bow and fire a grappling arrow at the roof of the warehouse. After zip lining down I crash through a second story window and land on the catwalk.

"Hey!" A guard yells at me as I catch him by surprise.

I swiftly knock him out and keep moving once I had knocked out every guard in the warehouse I swiftly drag them all to the parking lot where they will be free of the blast.

Then I head for the lab that's where the innocents would be held for testing. Upon finding the lab I am surprised to see that it's completely cleared out. "Felicity the lab has been cleared out I thought you said that Diazole was here."

"He is there Oliver street cameras saw him enter the warehouse."

"Well your cameras are wrong no one is left in the warehouse except for me."

"That can't be right satellite says that there is two people left in there besides you."

"Where?"

"Down the hall second room on your right."

I move down the hall looking for the doorway then I find why I missed it. The faintest outline of a door is embedded in the wall as I feel around it I find a secret door latch. After pressing it I step into the room. What I see as I walk in is almost too indescribable for words.

The real lab is filled with diagrams of both humans and various types of birds and right in the center is Michael Diazole. He's holding a needle in his right hand and as soon as he sees me he says "No one can stop me now. I've achieved the impossible and I will be remembered for it…..even if I am not here to take the credit."

Before I can stop him he jabs the needle into his arm.

"NO!" I shout as he collapses I can hear him stutter "I will be remembered."

Then as his mouth foams and his head lolls I can see that he is clearly dead.

"Oliver? Is he? Is he really dead?" Felicity says.

"Yes…he is." I sigh.

"Oh Oliver I'm so sorry your vow…."

"Doesn't apply here. Felicity he killed himself that does not go against Oliver in any way shape or form. Okay?" Dig says.

"Okay. Sorry." She replies.

"Oliver can you see anything that would apply to him you know achieving the impossible?" She asks me quickly.

I take a look around the room once again and I notice a cryogenic tube in the corner of the room as I walk over to it I have a sharp intake of breath as I realize that there is a person in it. "I think I found the main project."

"Well what is it? We can't exactly tell what it is you know since we are stuck in the van in the parking lot instead of in there with you." As she says this I wipe the fog from the top of the tube. Seeing what is in it I gasp.

"Oliver? Is everything alright?" Felicity says hesitantly.

"Um not sure here I'll send you a pic of the situation one sec."

I take out my phone and snap a photo then after sending it I hear them say. "Oh my god. How is that even possible? The poor girl."

Then after giving them a chance to grasp the situation I say. "Well one thing is certain."

"What's that?" Felicity says.

"Until we figure this out she needs to come with us."I reply.

"Wait Oliver are you insane? We don't know if this person is on our side. Why should we just take her with us when we don't even know her?" Diggle says.

I reply. "Because I won't leave her to die in the explosion. And if we leave her to the police they will just put her in a she will be tested on probably for the rest of her life. I will never leave anyone to that fate."

Silence follows until Felicity says. "So I guess she's coming with us. Can you bring the cryotube to the parking lot? We will help you load her up there."

"Sure" I reply.

Eventually I finally get the tube to the parking lot then as the van pulls up and Dig and Felicity get out they can see the full work of the mad scientist. We stand there for a moment before loading her into the back of the van.

And as soon as we drive off the warehouse explodes behind us. And as we drive off into the cold night I start to wonder what I had gotten my team into. And what would be held in store for us and the girl in back.


	3. 3: Night Time

**Hi everybody! So sorry that this was posted so late! PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

><p>(Felicity)<p>

As we drive through the streets of the Glades it is silent in the van.

But my mind is racing. All my thoughts running a million miles an hour as I try and process just what has happened tonight.

'What will we do when we get her to the cave? Is she a good guy or a bad guy? How will she react to her new found abilities? How do we even get her out of that cryotube in the first place?'

With all these thoughts in my head I decide to just try and focus on one at a time.

'How to get her out.'

I turn on my tablet to see if I can hack into the mainframe of the cryotube. After all it does run on some form of electricity.

'Yes.'

I think to myself as the tube kindly grants me access.

As I look at the schematics I curse myself.

"What is it Felicity?" Oliver asks.

"Well I was just hacking into the system of the cryotube and found out that I can open it." I reply.

"So unless that's code for something bad I don't get it." Says Diggle.

"The problem isn't the tube it's the person inside." I say quickly then Oliver nods at me to continue so I oblige. "If I open the tube I don't know if the girl will survive."

There is silence for a moment before Oliver says. "Is there any way to open it so that she can survive?"

"I'm not sure." I reply quietly.

"You're not sure?" He says frustration clear in his voice.

"Oliver I am not an expert on biochemical engineering. I don't know what the effects of being in that tube for a long time will have on her if we take her out."

"A long time?" He asks.

"Yes the records on the database say that she has been in that cryotube for about six years."

He looks at me in shock for a moment before saying. "Do you know anyone who has the expertise to get her out of there?"

I think to myself for a moment before answering him.

"Yes but…"

He cuts me off quickly by saying. "Call them. Get them up here to open this tube as soon as possible."

"Oliver, how is she going to do that? It's not like she can call them and get them to do this without question. And by the way they would also have to find out your identity. You need to calm down and think about what you're asking for here." Digs says.

"Diggle how can I just leave her in there? She might have a family or people who care about her!" He fairly shouts.

"Guys!" I shout trying to get their attention.

"What Felicity?" They both reply in unison.

"I think I have a way to fix this." I say then I continue. "Here just let me make a quick call alright?"

There is a tense moment of silence before eventually they both nod. "Thank you." I say.

Then I pick up my phone and dial the number. "Hello?" A voice replies.

"Hi Barry. Listen we need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? I plan to have both teams meet in Chapter 5! Again please review!<strong>


	4. 4: Making plans

**Hello! My fellow fangirls and guys! I am sooooooo sorry for this chapter to be delayed for so long! But all that aside I thank each and every one of you for your support! Please enjoy! :D **

(Barry)

I run through the streets of Central City. I'm heading for my apartment. As I am racing down Corners St. I see a car run a red light and hit a minivan with a family in it.

I swiftly use my super speed to grab a little girl from her seat and place her safely down on the sidewalk.

I run back to get the rest of her family and quickly do the same.

Then as I slow down in real time I see the van flip and skid on the pavement.

Before I can start to run again my phone rings.

Then I pick up the phone. "Hello?" I ask.

Felicities voice comes over the phone. "Hi Barry. Listen we need your help."

"Felicity? Why? Is something wrong? Are you or Oliver hurt?"

"No we are all fine. Could you come down to Starling City? We got something here that we need your help with."

"No problem I will be there in an hour." I reply.

"Great thanks meet us in the cave." She says before hanging up the phone.

As soon as I put the phone away in my pocket I start to run again. But this time I start to head for Starling City.

As I run I think about what Oliver must have found that requires my help. It must be something big otherwise he would have just figured it out on his own.

I run into an alley just alongside of the Verdant. Then as I enter through the side door I head straight for the door that leads to the basement.

As I walk down the stairs I can see Oliver, Felicity and Dig all gathered around a cryotube.

"Hey guys what's the thing that you needed my help with….oh."

I stutter to a stop as I see what is in the cryotube.

"Wow what have you guys been up to?"

"This isn't us Barry we found her like this in a warehouse." Felicity says quietly.

"Well who did this to her? You need to catch the man responsible…"

"He is dead." Oliver says solemnly "He killed himself."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group.

"Well why is she still inside the tube?" I ask.

"That's actually why we called you." Says Felicity.

"Really why?" I ask.

"Because we cannot take her out of that cryotube without killing her." Oliver says.

I look around the room as the entire team stares at me expectantly.

Then it hits me "Oh that's why you wanted me here. You want me to find a way to get her out."

Felicity nods then she says. "She has been in this tube for seven years I don't know what the effects of being in a cryogenic state for that long will have on her."

I nod in understanding my mind racing as I try to think of what we could do to counter the effects. Then when I cannot come up with anything I sigh involuntarily as I give them the bad news.

"I can't help you guys with this."

"What? Why not? Barry you saved my life once using rat poison how can you not help us with this?" Oliver says.

"That was just science Oliver you need a biochemist for this." I reply.

"Great." Oliver says frustration thick in his voice.

"Wait." Felicity says.

"What?" All of us guys say.

"I think I may know who else can help us with this." She says before turning in her chair to look at me.

It takes me awhile before I understand who she is talking about.

….The Next Day….

It was just a normal day for Miss Caitlin Snow.

I am working on finding out how Barry's DNA can regenerate so fast.

As I work I think about how it is strange that Barry has not shown up at the lab at all today. Seeing Dr. Wells roll in I quickly go to investigate.

"Mr. Wells have you heard from Barry at all today?"

He looks up at me a little distracted.

"No I have not. It is a little strange. Even for one person such as Barry to be so late."

Just then my phone rings. I look at the caller and sigh.

"Speak of the devil."

I answer the phone.

"Barry? Where are you?"

"Sorry Caitlin I got holed up. I got a call from Felicity yesterday and I have been in Starling City."

"Felicity? Why? Is she okay?"

Dr. Wells and Cisco Ramon look at me as they overhear what I am saying.

"Yeah she is fine. She was actually calling on behalf of our mutual green friend."  
>"The Arrow?"<p>

Dr. Wells and Cisco seem really interested now when they hear me say that. So I decide to let them in on the conversation.

"One sec Barry I am going to put you on speaker." After a moment I say.

"Okay go we are all here."

Dr. Wells adds. "And very interested in why you are in Starling City."

Cisco says. "Dude your hanging with the Arrow? That is so cool!"

"Yeah well this was not a friendly reunion Cisco. Turns out that last night the Arrow stormed a warehouse. It apparently belonged to a man named Dr. Michael Diazole. He was working on a scientific project that went against everything moral and right. He was experimenting crossing DNA with other DNA."

I say. "That is not uncommon or wrong. Barry what do you mean?"

Barry sighs before continuing.

"He was trying to help the human race achieve flight. He was crossing human DNA with bird DNA. That is not what crossed the line. He was testing on humans."

I gasp and so do the others as we try to comprehend what he is telling us.

Slowly I stutter.

"How could someone do that?"

"I don't know Caitlin. But thanks to the Arrow he will not continue his work ever again."

Cisco says. "Wait a minute are you saying he's dead? That does not make sense. Reports say that the Arrow is no longer killing anyone. Are you saying that he killed him anyway?"

"No Cisco. The Arrow did not kill him. Dr. Diazole killed himself."

Dr. Wells says.

"Well that is unpleasant. But how do we know that someone else won't try to complete his work?"

"Because of two things Dr. Wells. One because the warehouse that contained his work no longer exists thanks to the Arrow blowing it up. And two because Dr. Diazole already completed his work."

We all get massively confused as Barry finishes his sentence. And my mind starts running at a million miles an hour as I try to figure out just what Barry means.

Finally Dr. Wells says.

"Barry what do you mean he completed his work?"

Barry sighs again and then continues.

"They found someone in the warehouse."

I interrupt. "They? Someone? Barry you are not making any sense."

"What I mean is the Arrow and Felicity." He says quickly and we can tell that he is hiding something.

"They found a girl in the warehouse."

I gasp and Dr. Wells says.

"A girl? Barry are you saying that they found one of his test subjects?"

He stutters with the answer.

"I, we think she was the only test subject."

I say. "Barry you said that he completed his work. Care to expand on that?"

"He used the girl to make his dream come true. He has given her the power of flight."

He sighs.

"The girl has wings."

Instantly we are all asking questions at the same time.

"Fascinating."

"So cool!"

"Is she even alive after that experiment?"

At the last question we all go quite and wait for Barry to answer.

"Yes she is alive. I can't explain how he did it but I have someone here who could help."

"Hi guys!" Felicity says.

I say. "Um hi Felicity."

Cisco says. "Hi Felicity!"

Dr. Wells says. "Well hello Miss Smoak. Would you like to continue where Mr. Allen left off?"

"Oh yeah sure thing, it seems that our mystery girl was put into a cryogenic tube and whenever Mr. Diazole would experiment on her he would take her out of such tube and perform his rather inhuman tests on her. Then he would put her back in."

Dr. Wells says. "Unbelievable. That is probably how she stayed alive through all that testing. The cryotube would both keep her unconscious while also force feeding her through feeding tubes in her arms. And also heal her wounds much faster than what her body could do on its own."

I say. "That makes total sense. What has she said on this matter?"

A small span of silence appears before either of them says anything.

Felicity says. "That's the thing; we haven't taken her out yet."

I ask. "And why is that the case?"

Barry replies. "Because if we try and take her out of the cryotube she will die."

Cisco says. "Wait what? How could she die?"

Felicity says. "It seems that she has been untouched in that cryotube for six years."

Cisco stutters. "Six years? I thought you said that he had just finished his work."

Felicity replies. "No apparently he finished his work a long time ago. We think that the reason that she has been in there so long is that the last procedure that she went through nearly killed her and that when she was put into the tube to heal it put her into a comma. One of which we are trying to figure out how to bring her out of it without killing her."

Barry continues. "That is why they called me, they thought that I might know how to help but this is way outside my limited knowledge of biochemistry. That is why I called you Caitlin. We need your help.

Both Dr. Wells and Cisco look at me waiting for my answer.

I say. "Of course I will help you."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you guys think? I hope to see some awesome and encouraging reviews very soon! And to let everyone know that the next chapter will be posted within a time period of one to two weeks! I hope that everyone had a great Thanksgiving! Have a good day!<strong>


	5. Notifications and Questions

Notifications and Questions

Hi everybody! So sorry for all the delays in posting new chapters. From now on I will be posting when I can. But there is a condition. For all your sakes I want to keep this story in line with both of the Flash and Arrow shows as much as possible. And that means keeping up with the latest episodes. Especially the next couple weeks where Arrow and Flash episodes will cross over! To say the least I am very excited I hope you are too! I do not have a specific time when I will post new chapters and I hope you all understand.

On to other business.

To all my followers I thank you! Including: AltoValGal, Ellen Margret, EveryonesFavoriteVampireBarbie, Frog1, LolaBluetr, Marrow365, MckennaTennyson-Harper12, Searece, ShockingChocWave, bookwormrdd, bronzesnidget196, doodadbug, dtdgtdgjurdhjbfsfjighcbj, jessicacorrea, kornas, lauraosnes, ntb1974 and teto1998. You have given me the great pleasure in writing for you guys!

To everyone else included I have a question for you.

Two stories have been on my mind and I want all of your honest opinions.

What do you think of a Rangers Apprentice/Robin Hood story?

Or maybe even a How to Train Your Dragon/Star Wars story!

No opinion is a bad opinion and if you have any story/cross-over suggestions please share. I am open to any ideas!

You can either Review or Private Message me to do so.

Thank you guys! Have a happy holidays!


	6. ADOPTION!

Adoption!

So sorry to all my followers! But due to unforeseen circumstances and writers block I will no longer be able to keep this story.

There may come a time when I will take this story off the net...

BUT IT IS NOT THIS DAY! (lotr anyone?)

This day we adopt! FANS OF THE WEST!

Anyone who would like to adopt and continue this story is welcome to do so! All you have to do is PM me and I will get it set up! :D

RESTRICTIONS!

No slashing! No writing above a K+!

That's it! :D

Have fun with story! And to all my followers and fans if you like Rangers Apprentice you can take a look at my other book Sherwood Rangers!

For Avatar: The Last Airbender fans I recommend a book written by a friend called: Rainbow Flames!

I hope you have all had a Happy Holiday's!

Please adopt and God Bless!


End file.
